


Der Planet der Seepferdchen

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Deutsch | German, First Time, M/M, POV First Person, Rimming, Season/Series 07
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es gibt ein kulturelles Missverständnis und Jack und Daniel finden etwas heraus, was sie sonst vielleicht noch nicht herausgefunden hätten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Planet der Seepferdchen

**Author's Note:**

> Besten Dank an KJ für das Beta der englischen Version.

Sonniges Wetter, eine laue Brise vom Meer, frische, klare Luft und die kleine Stadt, die wir besuchen wollten, keine halbe Stunde Fußmarsch vom Stargate entfernt, so sollten Missionen aussehen. Es war einfach angenehmer, an Urlaube in North Carolina erinnert zu werden als an Kriegsschauplätze. Wann hatte ich das letzte Mal Zeit gehabt, wirklich Urlaub zu machen? Nicht nur drei Tage, um auf eine historische Tagung zu fahren und dann noch eine halbe Woche Stadtbesichtigung anzuhängen, die mich auch meist nur in Museen und Bibliotheken führte? Mir wurde bewusst, dass sich da in den letzten Jahren doch einiges an Nachholbedarf angesammelt hatte und beschloss, sobald wir wieder zu Hause wären, einen kleinen Abstecher in ein Reisebüro zu machen. 

Aber auch hier war nicht nur alles Natur und Unberührtheit. Zwischen dem Grün der Bäume und Sträucher schimmerte linker Hand heller Sandstein und in der Sonne glitzerndes Gold hindurch. Neugierig geworden, folgten wir den vielen Leuten, die hier vom Weg abbogen. Schon nach wenigen Metern sahen wir uns einem Palast ähnlichem Gebäude gegenüber, das mich ein wenig an eine byzantinische Kirche erinnerte, die eine innige Begegnung mit einem römischen Mosaikfußboden gehabt hatte. Was mich zu diesem unorthodoxen Vergleich brachte – der Jack aber bestimmt gefallen hätte – waren die großen, farbenprächtigen mit Gold durchsetzten Mosaiken, die die hoch aufragenden Wände schmückten. Beeindruckt ließen wir unseren Blick an den Mauern empor wandern und ich schaute mir gerade die reich verzierten Tempeltüren an, als… 

“Halt!“ 

Ein durchdringender, befehlender Ruf riss mich aus meinen sanft dahinplätschernden Überlegungen, welche Art von Holz verwendet war. Plötzlich umringte uns ein halbes Dutzend schwer bewaffneter Wachleute und richtete ihre Waffen, die so aussahen als würden sie bereits über eine ordentliche Feuerkraft verfügen, bedrohlich auf den Colonel. Obwohl Jack seine Hände auf der P 90 liegen hatte, war diese Aufforderung so überraschend gekommen, dass er keine Zeit mehr gehabt hatte, die Waffe zu entsichern. Meine Aufmerksamkeit war schlagartig wieder da, aber umsonst, denn weitere Bewaffnete kamen hinzu und hielten Sam, Teal’c und mich ebenfalls in Schach.

„Du hast das Heiligtum des Goldenen Seepferdchens entweiht!” Die Wache stupste Jack unsanft mit der Waffe in die Seite.  
Im ersten Moment glaubte ich nicht richtig verstanden zu haben, zu lächerlich klang die Anschuldigung. Außerdem waren erst knapp zehn Minuten vergangen, seit wir durch das Sternentor getreten waren – ich fürchte, das war unsere neue Bestzeit, um uns in den Klauen der ortsansässigen Polizei wiederzufinden.  
„Was? Das ist doch gar nicht wahr!“, beschwerte sich Jack aufgebracht, als der Wächter mit der Waffe vor seiner Nase herumfummelte. „Ich habe noch nicht einmal die Außenmauern des verdammten Dings berührt!“ Und das hatte er wirklich nicht. Keiner von uns. Wir hatten den eindrucksvollen Tempel bisher nur von dem großen Vorplatz aus bewundert, aber hatten das Heiligtum selbst noch nicht betreten.  
„Du hast deinen nackten Finger auf das Auge Seiner Heiligkeit gerichtet.“ Bei diesen Worten führte der Wachmann eine respektvolle Verbeugung in Richtung des imposanten Seepferdchen-Mosaiks aus, das die ganze Wand hinter ihm einnahm. 

Ich hätte ja geschworen, dass Seepferchen liebenswürdige, sanfte Kreaturen sind, aber als ich mir die Tiere an der Wand genauer anschaute, bemerkte ich, dass sie einen bösartigen Glanz in den strahlenden, blaugrünen Augen hatten. Das war kein Bild zur Erbauung, kein niedliches Seepferdchen aus einem Kinderbuch. Das sollte Macht, Stärke und Durchsetzungsfähigkeit repräsentieren. Einen Herrschaftsanspruch, der im krassen Gegensatz zu den zerbrechlichen Wesen stand, als die ich Seepferdchen bisher angesehen hatte.  
„Wie wäre es denn dann mal mit einer kleinem Hinweisschild?“, erkundigte sich Jack flapsig. „Das würde die Leute davor warnen, nicht …“  
Die Wache unterbrach Jack: „Schweig! Ihr werdet vor das Hohe Gericht gebracht und dort wird dann über deine Strafe entschieden.“  
„Ich denke, es gibt hier ein ganz großes, kulturelles Missverständnis, das wir vielleicht auch ohne das Gericht klären können“, mischte ich mich ein, ehe Jack Luft holen und wer weiß was antworten konnte. „Sehen Sie, wir sind friedliche Forscher vom Planeten Erde und …“ 

Ich hätte mir den Atem auch sparen können, denn sie nickten immer nur höflich. Sie ließen mich sogar ausreden und mein Sprüchlein von den gegenseitigen Vorteilen, die unsere beiden Gesellschaften hätten, wenn wir uns erst einmal näher kennen würden, aufsagen. Aber nicht eines meiner Argumente konnte sie umstimmen. 

Im Gegenzug lernten wir in wenigen Worten, dass sie eine Gesellschaft waren, deren ganzes Leben sich um die Seefahrt drehte. Der Schrein des Goldenen Seepferdchens war ihr höchster Kultort. Es war ein sehr unglücklicher Zufall gewesen, dass dieses Heiligtum, das erste war, über das wir auf unserem Weg vom Stargate zur Stadt gestolpert waren. Sonst hätten wir vielleicht mitbekommen, welch tiefe Verehrung sie diesem speziellen Gott entgegenbrachten. Eine Verehrung, die schon an Besessenheit grenzte, was uns erst jetzt wirklich bewusst wurde. Überall prangten Seepferde: auf ihren Rüstungen, auf den Waffen und ihrer Kleidung und in gigantischen Ausmaßen, auf den Außenmauern des Tempels. 

Aber nachher ist man ja bekanntlich immer klüger. Wenngleich ich gestehen muss, dass es das erste Mal war, dass schon ein bloßer Fingerzeig auf etwas verboten war. Normalerweise hatten wir mehr Probleme mit meiner ausgeprägten Leidenschaft etwas zu berühren, das man besser nicht angefasst hätte. 

Wie dem auch sei, sie entwaffneten uns, geleiteten uns in die Stadt und brachten uns in einen großen, angenehm kühlen Innenhof. Dort wurden wir auffordert auf Holzbänken, unter ein paar hohen Bäumen, Platz zu nehmen. Wieder hatte es etwas von Urlaub an sich, als man uns auch noch etwas zu trinken brachte. Aber wir konnten uns nicht entspannen, waren alle auf der Hut, bewacht von den Bewaffneten und begafft von der Stadtbevölkerung, die sich immer zahlreicher versammelte. Sie tuschelten und lachten, zogen besorgniserregende Gesichter, fingen aber mit uns kein Gespräch an, so sehr ich mich auch bemühte. 

Man teilte uns mit, dass das Hohe Gericht hinter verschlossenen Türen zusammen trat und man uns in Kürze das Urteil verkünden würde. Unsere wiederholten Beschwerden, dass dies kein ordentliches Gerichtsverfahren sei, dass wir ein Recht auf einen Verteidiger und eine Anklageschrift hätten, verhallten ungehört. 

Schon kurze Zeit später, es war kaum eine halbe Stunde vergangen, tauchten die Richter, die gleichzeitig die Priester des Seepferdchenkults waren, aus dem Gebäude, das an der Frontseite des Innenhofes stand, auf. Eine Prozession von fünf alten Männern, alle in wallende blaugrüne Gewänder mit Meeresmotiven gekleidet, und von mehreren jungen Männern und Frauen begleitet, näherte sich uns. Die Menge verstummte und verneigte sich ehrfürchtig. 

Es ist immer übel, wenn die geistlichen Führer auch die Gerichtsbarkeit vertreten, Gewaltenteilung ist schon eine feine Sache. Was sich auch hier wieder bewahrheiten sollte. Denn auch jetzt gab man uns keine Möglichkeit zur Verteidigung, gab uns keinen Rechtsbeistand, ließ uns nicht selbst sprechen, obwohl wir alle vier versuchten, den Priestern klarzumachen, dass in Jacks Fall mildernde Umstände geltend gemacht werden müssten, da wir mit ihren Sitten und Gebräuchen nicht vertraut waren. Alles, was wir zu hören bekamen, war der nur wenig abgewandelte Spruch, Unwissenheit schütze nicht vor Strafe. 

Nachdem wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war, trat der älteste Priester gemessenen Schrittes vor, hielt ein dickes in Gold und Leder gebundenes Buch in die Höhe und verkündete der gespannt wartenden Menge das Urteil: „Schuldig!“  
Applaus brandete auf. Dieses eine Wort schien genug zu sein, schien das zu sein, was sie erwartet hatten. Eine Begründung für diesen Schuldspruch folgte nicht.  
„Colonel O’Neill, erhebe dich!“  
Jack, der ebenso wie wir nicht aufgestanden war, als die Priester den Hof betreten hatten, erhob sich betont langsam, stand dann vor dem Priester, ohne aber Haltung anzunehmen. Seine Art und Weise, dem Gericht mitzuteilen, dass er es nicht für legal hielt.  
„Du hast das altehrwürdige, geschriebene Gesetz übertreten und dich der Blasphemie schuldig gemacht. Eines der schlimmsten Vergehen. Als Wiedergutmachung wirst du den „Kelch der Strafe“ trinken!“ 

Ohne unsere Waffen, und von hunderten von Stadtbewohnern umringt, die sich das Schauspiel nicht entgehen lassen wollten, war es illusorisch anzunehmen, dass wir es lebend bis zum Stargate schaffen würden, wenn wir jetzt lossprinteten. Schadensbegrenzung war also angesagt.  
Da man hier wohl viel Wert auf Etikette legte, verbeugte ich mich respektvoll und meinte: „Darf ich vorschlagen, dass Major Carter als erstes eine kurze Analyse des Getränks durchführt? Denn es gibt Viele in unserem Volk, die auf verschiedene Substanzen mit einer tödlichen Allergie reagieren.“ Dann wüssten wir auch, ob es für uns schädlich war und wenn ja, was drin war, damit Janet schneller ein Gegenmittel finden könnte, sollte es nötig werden.  
„Der ‚Kelch der Strafe’ ist doch nicht dazu da, um zu töten!“, rief der alte Oberpriester entsetzt und mit leicht brüchiger Stimme. „Alles Leben ist heilig, selbst das des Mannes, der unsere Gesetze verletzt hat.“

Wieder folgte eine Debatte über Gesetze, die für uns auf der Erde „heilig“ waren und wieder verloren wir, selbst wenn ich wohlweislich nicht die Todesstrafe erwähnte, die in einigen Bundesstaaten der USA noch angewandt wurde. Ich stellte unsere Erde fortschrittlicher dar als sie eigentlich war, aber entweder durchschauten sie uns oder sie wollten uns nicht glauben. Schon lange waren uns keine solchen Sturköpfe mehr begegnet. Sie wurden nicht laut, reagierten aber weder auf unsere vagen Drohungen, unsere Bitten, unser Flehen oder unsere Beschimpfungen und wollten uns auch nicht sagen, welche Wirkung und/oder Wirkstoffe der Trank hatte. 

Am Ende mussten wir nachgeben und ihnen vertrauen, dass das Zeug Jack nicht nachhaltig schaden würde. Denn selbst wenn der Tod für ein Fehlverhalten in ihren Gesetzen nicht vorgesehen war, so waren Verstümmelungen nicht ausgeschlossen. Und niemals hätte Jack zulassen können, dass Teal’c seinetwegen seine rechte Hand verlor, denn das war ihre neue Drohung. 

Jack schnappte sich den Kelch, den ein junger Priesteranwärter schon die ganze Zeit in der Hand gehalten hatte, während er fasziniert unserem Schlagabtausch gefolgt war. Der Colonel setzte den Becher an und leerte ihn resolut in einem Zug. Bang beobachteten wir ihn, ob das Zeug eine unmittelbare Wirkung zeigte.  
„Der Saft der roten Oloriblume ist ein starkes Aphrodisiakum“, erklärte der Oberpriester mit einer tiefen Verbeugung, nachdem Jack den leeren Becher wieder abgestellt hatte. „Der Gesetzesübertreter wird jetzt in eine Kammer gebracht werden, wo er mit einem von euch kopulieren muss, oder er wird sterben.“  
Nein! Am liebsten hätte ich den alten Kerl an seinem goldenen Halsband gepackt und erwürgt. Ich hatte Mühe, meinen Zorn zu zügeln und mich nicht auf ihn zu stürzen bei diesen ungeheuerlichen, perfiden Worten, die er mit so einer ruhigen Stimme verkündete.  
„Echt klasse“, warf Jack sarkastisch ein und setzte seine Sonnenbrille wieder auf. „Der perfekte Abschluss für einen perfekten Tag.“ Betont lässig verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust. 

Der Oberpriester schaute Sam, Teal’c und mich, einen nach dem anderen, durchdringend an, dann blieb sein Blick an mir hängen. „Du wirst mit ihm gehen.“ Ich habe niemals erfahren, warum er ausgerechnet mich ausgesucht hat, vielleicht war ihm einfach mein ständiges Nachhaken und Argumentieren auf den Geist gegangen und er wollte mich damit bestrafen. Aber das waren reine Spekulationen, denn mit so etwas Profanem, wie Erklärungen für die Strafe, gaben sich diese Priester natürlich nicht ab. Es war Gesetz, sie konnten es durchdrücken, der Menge gefiel es – und das schien genug zu sein. 

Wieder protestierten wir alle, aber wir hätten uns, wie schon die Male davor, die Worte auch sparen können. Einer der jungen Priesterlehrlinge bot mir einen weiteren Becher an und ohne lange zu zögern, trank ich ihn auf einen Zug leer. Inzwischen war ich der Meinung, es wäre besser wenn sowohl Jack als auch ich die Ausrede von fremden Substanzen in unserem Blut hätten, das würde viele Erklärungen später einfacher machen.  
Der Oberpriester nahm mir den leeren Becher ab und erklärte mir mit bedächtiger, ruhiger Stimme: „Dieser Trank aus dem Saft der schwarzen Oloriblume wird dich abweisend und kalt machen und die Avancen des Täters entschieden zurückweisen lassen. Du hast nur eine Wahl: entweder nimmst du ihn – oder du wirst gegen deinen Willen genommen.“  
„Nein!“ Mit einem wutentbrannten Schrei versuchte sich Jack auf den Priester zu stürzen, aber die Wachen hielten ihn zurück. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Das war vor etwa einer Stunde gewesen. 

Jetzt sitzen Jack und ich schon seit gut vierzig Minuten zusammen in diesem Zimmer, das auch in einem Mittelklassehotel sein könnte. Jack hat sich in eine Ecke gekauert, die Stirn auf die Knie gelegt, die Hände fest um die Schienbeine geschlungen und kämpft offensichtlich gegen das dringende Bedürfnis an, sich auf mich zu stürzen. Sein verzweifeltes Aufstöhnen, seine stotternden Atemzüge, wenn er um Luft ringt, reißen langsam aber sicher Löcher in meine Seele. Ich habe versucht mit ihm vernünftig zu reden, habe versucht ihm zu erklären, dass mich die Idee nicht schreckt. Ich wollte ihm klarmachen, dass er sich zumindest um mich keine Gedanken machen muss, aber er hat mich schon nach wenigen Worten unterbrochen. Ich habe es noch drei Mal versucht – aber umsonst. Er kann genauso stur sein wie die Priester da draußen, wenn er es drauf anlegt.  
Ich fürchte nur, je länger wir warten, umso mehr Macht wird dieses beschissene Gebräu über mich gewinnen und mich ablehnender machen, als ich in Wahrheit bin.  
Denn eigentlich bin ich überhaupt nicht abweisend.  
Kein bisschen.  
Ich mag das Bett hier nicht, ich mag die Umstände nicht und ich hasse den Gedanken, dass Jack zu irgendetwas gezwungen wird, das gegen seinen Willen geschieht – aber abgesehen von diesem ganzen Mist, bin ich der abstrakten Idee dermaßen zugetan, dass ich bestimmt meine Teammitglieder damit erschrecken könnte.

Ich weiß, dass das auf allen möglichen Ebenen „falsch“ ist, aber ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Ich bin sicher, dass Jack keine Ahnung davon hat, wie ich empfinde, denn ich habe niemals eine Andeutung fallen lassen. Unsere Freundschaft war mir viel zu wichtig, als dass ich sie durch ein Geständnis hätte gefährden wollen. Doch gleich werde ich ihn wohl mit meinen Gefühlen konfrontieren müssen, denn auf gar keinen Fall kann ich zulassen, dass er sich in seinem Kopf ein ganz falsches Bild zurecht legt. Es bleibt immer noch die beschissene Tatsache bestehen, dass man ihn zu etwas zwingt, aber vielleicht kann ich wenigstens eine seiner Sorgen mildern. 

Denn ich bin überzeugt, dass er sich um mich gerade viel größere Sorgen macht als um ihn selbst. Jack kann abstrahieren, sich wenigstens äußerlich von einer Tat so weit distanzieren, dass sie ihn nicht mehr unmittelbar berührt. Es ist eine Eigenschaft, die er in seiner Zeit vor den Stargate-Missionen erworben hat: Eine Zeit, über die er nie spricht, von der er mir eines Abends aber mal in groben Umrissen, ohne Details, erzählt hat. Vielleicht wäre es für ihn einfacher gewesen, wenn man irgendeinen Mann mit ihm auf dieses Zimmer geschickt hätte, er hätte es immer noch gehasst, aber er hätte in erlernte Muster zurückfallen können. Mit mir ist ihm das nicht möglich und deshalb muss ich nun mehr von mir preisgeben, als ich jemals vorhatte zu tun. 

Die letzte halbe Stunde habe ich Jack jetzt ganz genau beobachtet, auf jede seine Bewegungen geachtet, jeden seiner Atemzüge aufmerksam mitverfolgt. Ich werde ihn auf gar keinen Fall sterben lassen – auch nicht aus irgendeinem missverstandenen Heldenmut heraus – aber ich bin bereit, ihm noch ein paar Minuten Bedenkzeit zu geben, damit er diese ganze verfluchte Angelegenheit durchdenken kann. Ich möchte, dass er es ist, der eine Entscheidung trifft, soviel bin ich ihm schuldig und nur so haben wir wahrscheinlich eine Chance hier wieder halbwegs seelisch intakt herauszukommen. Seine wachsende Nervosität zeigt mir, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern kann, bis er sich zu einer Entscheidung durchringen muss. Sein Atmen wird immer schwerer, seine Finger zupfen fahrig an den Säumen seiner Uniformhose und sein wippender rechter Fuß gibt seiner Verzweiflung einen Takt vor. 

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen, löst Jack seine verkrampften Finger, stützt sich mit der Hand auf dem Boden ab und drückt sich auf die Füße hoch. Ich beeile mich, vom Bett herunterzuspringen, auf dem ich die letzte dreiviertel Stunde herumgelungert habe. Mit wenigen, raschen Schritten ist Jack bei mir.  
„Lass mich nicht betteln.“ Sein Ton ist rau und die weiß hervortretenden Knöcheln an seinen Fäusten zeigen mir, wie viel es ihn kostet mich nicht zu berühren, jetzt, da er mir so nahe ist. 

„Ich habe dir schon vor einer Stunde angeboten zu … zu tun was nötig ist!“ Ausgerechnet in diesem Moment kann ich seine Körpersprache nicht lesen. Kann mir nicht vorstellen, zu was für einer verdrehten Vorstellung er in seinem Kopf gekommen ist. Welche Für und Wider, welche Ängste und Vorurteile er alles abgewogen hat. Ich strecke meine Hand aus und berühre seine Wange. Durch Jack läuft ein Zittern, das seinen ganzen Körper erfasst. Ich versuche mir vorzustellen, wie Jack sich jetzt fühlt, da man ihm die Entscheidungsgewalt genommen hat.  
„Ich werde dich nicht betteln lassen“, versichere ich ihm ein wenig hilflos und überfordert, aber ich glaube, es ist die Versicherung, die er in diesem Moment braucht. „Du sagst, was wir tun.“  
Er presst sein Gesicht in meine Halsbeuge und atmet tief und erleichtert durch als er mich endlich berührt. Doch schon wenige Sekunden später fummeln seine Hände hektisch an meiner Kleidung und er flüstert: „Es tut mir so leid, Daniel.“ 

„Das braucht es nicht, Jack. Sie wollen dich bestrafen, dich demütigen, aber wenn wir ihr Spiel nicht spielen, werden sie verlieren. Und verdammt, das geschieht ihnen recht!“  
Jack quittiert meinen hasserfüllten Ausbruch mit einem kurzen Auflachen, dann hebt er seinen Kopf an, schaut mir direkt in die Augen und fragt zweifelnd und mit einem Hoffnungsfunken gleichzeitig: „Und wie willst du das bewerkstelligen?“  
„Sie wollen, dass du dich schuldig fühlst, weil du mich überwältigt hast, mich in die Unterwerfung gezwungen hast, oder was immer sie denken, was hier drinnen passieren wird. Oder, dass du mir erlaubst, ‚dich zu nehmen’, wie sie es so äußerst delikat ausgedrückt haben. Aber …“  
„Und genau das wird auch passieren!“, stellt Jack mit hörbarem Zorn in der Stimme fest, während seine Finger meinen Gürtel lösen.  
„Nein.“  
„Doch!“ Er öffnet meine Hose und versucht sie nach unten zu schieben, weil er in diesem Moment nicht anders kann. Seine Finger führen die Bewegung widerwillig durch, aber er hat nicht mehr die Kraft, dagegen anzukämpfen. „Und du wirst es hassen.“

Das ist eine interessante Formulierung – er zeigt nur Bedauern für meine Situation, nicht für seine, genauso wie ich vermutet habe. „Nein, hör mir zu.“ Ich fasse ihn fest an seiner Uniformjacke und zwinge ihn, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, was ich nun sagen werde. „Ich fühle mich nicht abgestoßen … oder unwillig.“  
„Du wirst es aber noch.“ Er ballt seine zitternden Finger zu Fäusten.  
„Nein. Ihr Gebräu wirkt bei mir nicht.“ Ich hatte genügend Zeit mir meine Theorien zurechtzulegen, warum das so ist. Es sieht fast so aus, als hätte es noch nie den Fall gegeben, dass die beiden Leuten, die sie zusammen einsperren, das nicht als Strafe empfinden. „Tiefes Verlangen“ war in ihrer Gleichung wohl nicht vorgesehen, als sie das Zeug zusammengemixt haben.  
„Warum nicht?“  
Ich kann sehen, wie viel Kraft es Jack kostet, sich auch nur für kurze Zeit zu konzentrieren. Er ist viel mehr daran interessiert, seine Hände über meinen Körper gleiten zu lassen, über meine Brust und meinen Bauch, und meinen Hintern durch die Unterwäsche zu betasten als sich auf eine Diskussion mit seinem Archäologen einzulassen, die in das Minenfeld der Gefühle und Erklärungen führen muss. 

Ich nehme all meinen Mut zusammen. „Du kannst tiefes Begehren nicht einfach so … ausradieren“, erkläre ich ihm und küsse ihn. Ich versuche, ihm mit diesem Kuss zu zeigen, dass das die Wahrheit ist und nicht irgendeine Spitzfindigkeit meinerseits, um seine Kooperation zu erlangen.  
„Daniel, wir …“ Als sich unsere Unterkörper durch Zufall berühren, presst sich Jack gegen mich und stöhnt laut auf. Was immer er sagen wollte, ist in diesem Moment vergessen. Seine Hände auf meiner Taille halten mich still, während er sich hektisch gegen mich reibt und drückt. „Ich … brauche dich.“  
„Ich bin ganz dein“, bestätige ich mit einem etwas schiefen und gequälten Grinsen. Diesen Satz habe ich schon seit langer Zeit mal anwenden wollen, aber in diesem Augenblick fühlt er sich nicht richtig an. Viel zu einseitig. Aber damit kann ich mich nicht länger befassen, ich muss Jack das Gefühl vermitteln, dass ich ihn ebenso will, wie er mich in diesem Moment aufgrund des vermaledeiten Tranks will. Ich befördere meine Hose auf den Fußboden und versuche herauszusteigen. Leider habe ich ganz vergessen, dass ich meine Stiefel noch anhabe. „Oh, shit!“ Ich rudere wild herum, um mein Gleichgewicht zu halten und krache dann in einem wenig würdevollen Gewirr aus Armen und Beinen auf das Bett. 

Diese erzwungene Trennung scheint allerdings Jacks Gedanken ein wenig klarer werden zu lassen, denn er schüttelt seinen Kopf heftig und klemmt seine Hände unter seine Achseln, um sie davon abzuhalten, vorzuschnellen und mich anzufassen. Er macht sogar einen winzigen Schritt rückwärts. Mit einem Blick, den ich nicht lesen kann, fragt er: „Begehren?“ 

Dies ist nicht die Zeit für falsche Schüchternheit oder gar Lügen. Wir werden sowieso schon genügend Probleme haben, wenn dies alles vorbei ist, da brauche ich der langen Liste nicht noch ein weiteres Problem hinzufügen und so beschließe ich absolut ehrlich zu sein. Ich höre auf, an den Schnürsenkeln meiner Schuhe herumzufummeln, schaue ihn fest an und sage: „Ich begehre dich schon seit ein paar Jahren. Deshalb ist mein größtes Problem bei diesem ganzen Szenario auch, dass du dir nicht vorstellen kannst, dich mit mir einzulassen, ansonsten …“ Ich lasse die Worte mit einem angedeuteten Schulterzucken ausklingen. 

Jack schaut mich durchdringend an und ich sehe ihn in rascher Abfolge schlucken. Er räuspert sich, zögert, aber dann durchläuft ihn ein heftiges Zittern, und er meint leise und mit einem Hauch Fatalismus: „Das Problem liegt nicht darin, dass ich dich nicht will. Das scheußliche Gebräu ist auf fruchtbaren Boden gefallen. Ich … ich … “  
Oh Gott! Habe ich das wirklich gehört, was ich glaube gehört zu haben? Jack … Jack will mich? Was hat er gesagt … auf fruchtbaren Boden gefallen? Ich … wir … er hat genauso wenig davon sehen lassen wie ich? Wir wollen beide dasselbe? Ich muss ziemlich dämlich schauen bei diesen gestotterten Worten von Jacks Erklärungsversuch, denn Jack stoppt und schaut mich durchdringend an. 

Ich merke, wie sich meine Gesichtszüge zu einem glücksbeduselten Grinsen verziehen, für das ich mich unter normalen Umständen schämen würde. Aber jetzt? Jetzt sieht es so aus, als würden wie die Seepferdchen-Liebhaber doch noch austricksen können! Jack empfindet etwas für mich – was immer es ist, ob nun körperliche Anziehung oder doch etwas mehr, das ist mir im Moment egal.  
„Jack“, schaffe ich um mein breites Grinsen herum zu sagen und öffne meine Arme. Vielleicht ist das ein bisschen theatralisch, aber in diesem Moment bin ich so erleichtert und so glücklich, dass ich mich entschließe, mögliches Unbehagen und das Gefühl von Peinlichkeit auf morgen zu verschieben. 

„Du …!“ Jack lässt ein Geräusch wie ein Knurren hören, das mir unter diesen Umständen sehr gut gefällt, dann wirft er sich mit Schwung auf mich. Seine etwas unkoordinierten Finger versuchen meine letzten Kleidungsstücke, mit vielen gemurmelten Entschuldigungen, zur Seite zu schieben, meine nackte Haut zu streicheln und meinen Körper zu erforschen – alles zur selben Zeit. So helfe ich ihm ein bisschen, kicke meine Stiefel weg und kümmere mich um meine Hose, winde mich aus seinen Armen, seinen Händen und seinen Küssen und helfe auch ihm sich zu entkleiden, bis wir beide nackt sind. Haut auf Haut und wohlige Schauer rasen meinen Rücken herunter. Für einen phantastischen Moment kann ich verdrängen, dass wir nicht freiwillig hier sind, kann ich genießen, dass ich endlich, endlich Jack so nah spüren kann. 

Jack hört für einen Augenblick auf, mein Ohr zu lecken und meine Brustwarzen zu kneten und schaut mich mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln an. „Ich werde mir später Zeit für die Details nehmen“, verspricht er, und seine Hand, die er hin- und herwedelt, umfasst meinen Körper von Kopf bis Fuß. „Jetzt habe ich wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen.“  
Ich habe an diesem Plan nichts auszusetzen. „Später klingt gut“, gelingt es mir noch zu sagen, bevor sein Mund sich wieder über meinen legt und er mich gierig küsst. Natürlich weiß ich, dass ein Teil seiner Gier und seiner Ungeduld durch den Trank bedingt ist. Aber ich bemerke auch, dass Jack darum kämpft, sich zurückzuhalten, deshalb bin ich mir recht sicher, dass Jack sich genauso im Bett verhält, wenn er seinen Partner wirklich will. Und ich glaube, ich brauche nicht zu erwähnen, dass ich es mag. Dass ich es liebe. Dass er mich überwältigt mit seinen Berührungen. 

Ich versuche dagegen zu halten, zurückzugeben, was ich bekomme, aber heute ist Jack wie eine Naturgewalt, die sich ihren Weg bahnt und ich kann nur mit dem Strom schwimmen und Jack erlauben, den Weg vorzugeben. Er behandelt meinen Körper mit größter Verehrung und ich gebe mich ihm hin.  
Als ich Jacks Mund auf meinem Penis fühle, wäre ich beinahe gekommen, aber er drückt an einer gewissen – ganz gemeinen – Stelle fest zu und kurze Zeit später kann ich wieder normal atmen und nicht mehr nur wie ein verschrecktes Kaninchen hecheln.  
„Danke“, stoße ich hervor und er lächelt. Ein Lächeln, das seinen Augen erreicht, seine Mundwinkel zu einem winzigen Grinsen nach oben verzieht; und er ist in diesem Moment so sehr „mein“ Jack, und nicht ein Mann, der zu etwas gezwungen wird, dass es mich im Innern ganz rührselig macht. Etwas davon muss sich auf meinem Gesicht gezeigt haben, denn er rollt seine Augen, gibt mir einen Klaps auf den Oberschenkel, nennt mich einen Idioten und gibt mir keine Gelegenheit mich zu beschweren, weil er mich erneut küsst. Aber ab jetzt sind seine Bewegungen etwas spielerischer, er entspannt sich ein ganz klein wenig. 

„Dreh dich um“, befiehlt er mir kurze Zeit später und ich folge nur zu willig. Wie ich schon gehofft hatte, ist mein Hintern ein Hauptanziehungspunkt für seine Hände und das Erste, das er anfängt zu betasten, als ich auf dem Bauch liege. Seine Hände kneten und drücken und streicheln mich und ich stöhne hilflos unter dem Ansturm der Empfindungen. Es ist gut, so unendlich gut, besser als alle meine Phantasien. Ich fasse ins Auge, zum Seepferdchen-Glauben zu konvertieren, wenn das hier die Belohung ist.  
„Ja, ja, ja“, versuche ich ihn zu ermutigen, als ich erst seinen Atem, dann seine Zunge spüre. Plötzlich rast durch meinen Kopf der Gedanke, dass ich nicht frisch geduscht bin und ich versuche mich unter ihm hervorzuwinden. Aber Jacks Hände halten mich fest, drücken meine Beine sogar noch weiter auseinander. Nach einigen Augenblicken der quälenden Unentschiedenheit gebe ich nach. Schließlich könnte Jack ja aufhören, wenn er wollte. 

Das Gefühl von Jacks Zunge an dieser Stelle ist so intensiv, das mein Hirn Schwierigkeiten hat, einwandfrei zu funktionieren. Ich höre, wie ich ununterbrochen stöhne und seufze und spüre wie ein großer, alles verschlingender Feuerball in meinem Unterleib heranwächst. Endlich zeigt Jack Gnade und sein erster Finger dringt in meinen Körper. Entweder hatten die Priester ein Öl bereitgestellt, oder er hat unsere Sonnencreme benutzt, ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß nur, dass da wirklich nicht das kleinste bisschen Widerstand ist.  
„Daniel.“ Jacks Stimme klingt rau und fast ein wenig ehrfürchtig. Seine andere Hand streicht über meinen Rücken mit langen, festen Bewegungen.  
„Wie du siehst, überhaupt nicht widerstrebend“, brabble ich, obwohl es mehr als offensichtlich ist, so wie ich ihm meinen Hintern entgegenrecke.

Jack macht ein Geräusch, das wie ein Mittelding zwischen einem Kichern und einem Schnauben klingt. Dann verabschiedet sich mein Gehirn von mir mit einem spektakulären Kurzschluss, denn ich fühle, wie Jack in mich eindringt. Freude und Ungeduld, Begehren und Glück durchfluten meinen Körper und die Realität beginnt zu verschwimmen. Alles, was ich spüren kann, ist das Gefühl des Ausgefülltseins, der Zugehörigkeit, der Liebe – und jeder Nerv in meinem Körper erwacht zu brennendem Leben. Ich bewege mich gegen Jack, mit Jack und verschmelze mit der Matratze. Ich höre Flüstern, Kosenamen, Stöhnen und Flüche; ich fühle warmen Samt, kratzende Spitzen und reine Lust.  
Ich fühle mich vollständig.  
Und ich denke, das ist auch das Gefühl, das mich dann im Endeffekt über die Kante stößt, aber ganz sicher bin ich mir nicht, es kann natürlich auch eine Überladung sein, mit all den phantastischen Dingen, die Jack mit meinem Körper macht. Das Letzte, das ich noch bewusst mitbekomme, ist, dass mein Höhepunkt auch Jacks auslöst und wir zusammen in das glühende, weiße Licht von Leidenschaft und Liebe fallen. 

 

Als ich wieder ganz Herr meine Sinne bin, bedauere ich meinen letzten Gedanken fast, denn plötzlich klingt das doch sehr kitschig in meinen Ohren. Aber dann drehe ich meinen Kopf zur Seite und sehe Jacks entspanntes Gesicht, und ich frage mich, ob die Worte, egal wie abgegriffen sie klingen, nicht vielleicht doch die richtigen waren.  
„Hey“, murmelt er und ich fühle einen Hauch von warmer Luft auf meiner Wange, dort, wo Jack sich schwitzig und schwer an mich schmiegt. „Danke.“  
„Hey“, antworte ich träge und halte ihn in meinen Armen.  
Nachdem wir einige Minuten diese friedliche, entspannte Stimmung genossen haben, rollt sich Jack zur Seite. „Wir haben sie ausmanövriert, nicht wahr?“, fragt er, während er mit seinem Fingern langsame Kreise auf meine Brust zeichnet.  
„Das haben wir. Dank deiner Special-Ops Ausbildung, Colonel“, necke ich ihn lachend und ernte dafür ein Zwicken in meine Brustwarze, was mir aber überhaupt nichts ausmacht.  
„Dank deiner Immunität bei dem Teufelsdrink“, stellt Jack klar.  
„Dank uns beiden“, beende ich die Diskussion und küsse Jacks verlockende Lippen, die mir so nahe sind. 

Bevor wir mit der zweiten Runde beginnen, denn schließlich wollen wir nicht mir irgendwelchen Restbeständen des Aphrodisiakums im Blut ins SGC zurückkehren, zeigt Jack mit seinem nackten Zeigefinger auf eines der Seepferdchen, die es auch hier im Zimmer reichlich gibt.  
Mit tiefster Zufriedenheit sticht er ihm fast das Auge aus und meint: „Ihr habt verloren!“  
Ich stimme aus tiefstem Herzen zu. 

 

\---------ENDE---------

Antares, August 2009


End file.
